


Learning to Swim

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Moira x Walter, Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 5





	Learning to Swim

Stepping into the room for the baby shower, you looked around. You widened your eyes as you stared, rubbing your bump. You didn't have a baby shower for the other two kids, so this was very new. There was Laurel, Tommy, Moira, Walter, the kids, Thea, and shockingly...Diggle. 

Oliver beamed as he wrapped his arm around your waist. “Like it?” He asked. "I even got a snow cone machine." He smirked when your face lit up. It had been your craving the last month. “All the flavors.” He chuckled. 

Moira came over to hug you gently. "You look wonderful."

“Thank you, Mrs. Queen.” You hugged her back. “It’s nice to have you here.” Which sounded weird. It was her house, after all. “I mean...your support.” You blushed. 

She smiled. "Of course. When Oliver suggested we have your baby shower here, there's no way I could turn that down!" She beamed. 

“It is true. She was thrilled.” Walter chuckled as he came over. "I must admit, I've never been to a baby shower." He mused. "Can't see why. Good food, friends. Seems enjoyable." 

Oliver laughed at that. “That’s what Tommy said.” He grinned. “I pointed out that we haven’t known enough women to even be invited.”

“Surprising.” Walter grinned. 

“I heard my name.” Tommy came and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He kissed your cheek. “Now, I’ll let you know...You made Oliver promise not to go overboard. You didn’t tell me that.” He teased.

You pouted at him. “But Tommy!” Everyone chuckled. 

He smirked. “Don’t worry, I didn’t, but I couldn’t pass up the chance to tease you. Could I?” 

You playfully nudged him. “Mean.” You mumbled. “Alright, so, what do we do first? I’ve never done this.” You admitted with a tint to your cheeks.

Laurel came over with a smile. “Games!” She took your hand to lead you to a chair. When Tommy pouted, she chuckled. “Food is next.” She promised him, cheering him up a bit. 

* * *

Towards the end of the baby shower, you couldn’t stop yawning. “Okay, time for nap time.” Oliver smiled. 

“Not me!” Maggie pouted. 

“Nope, your mom.” Oliver chuckled. “Let’s get her upstairs and then I’ll come play some more, okay? Did you guys bring your swimsuits?”

Clay nodded excitedly. “We brought them!” Oliver had told them they had a pool, and the kids were welcome to swim when there. As long as they were being watched. 

He grinned. “Alright, get changed, and I’ll do the same.” He’d wear a shirt, not wanting the kids to see his scars. He’d hate for them to get worried...or scared at the worst. That wasn't something they deserved, or needed. 

They both cheered and rushed to the rooms they'd been put in for the night. Olvier helped you up. You didn't argue about a nap. 

He gently tucked you in, smiling as you softly kissed him. “Love you.” He mumbled. "I'll go wear our kids out." He chuckled. "Sleep well."

You looked at him lovingly. “Thank you for everything.” You hugged his pillow to you. “We love you, too.” You said sleepily. Once your eyes were closed, he went to grab his clothes and change in the bathroom. He was loving today so much. He was looking forward to your weekend trip together more than you could know. He hoped he could get in some serious you and him time before your son came. 

* * *

Maggie and Clay were waiting by the back doors for him, suits on, towels in hand. Oliver beamed and crouched to fix Maggie’s floaties. "Want me to teach you to swim?" He offered. 

"Me, too?" Clay asked.

He looked at Clay in slight surprise. “Yeah, of course, buddy.” He agreed. "Shoulda brought you guys over sooner! I could have been teaching you all summer." 

Clay shrugged with a smile. “That’s okay.” He said easily. "We can learn today! And show mom!"

“Great idea.” Oliver smiled proudly. He opened the doors and motioned for them to go out. "Just put your towels on a chair."

They rushed excitedly to the chairs and sat at the edge. He slipped off his sandals and made his way over. "Why don't you take your shirt off, Oliver?" Maggie asked.

“I’m shy.” He told her with a smile. “Which is fine. Some people don’t take their shirts off at the beach, or to swim.” 

She nodded. “Okay. But you’re handsome!” She shrugged. “And it’s your house. Mommy says we should be comfortable in our own home!”

He smiled. “Thank you, Mags. Maybe I’ll get more comfortable.” He told her. “Now, let’s have some fun!” He splashed them, making them laugh.

Maggie kicked happily and they both took turns learning how to do basic swim techniques. Clay seemed a little more apprehensive than Maggie, but Oliver figured that was because she was younger. 

Thea was secretly taking pictures from afar. She hadn’t seen her brother so happy in a long time. She was so happy you had come into his life. It made him a better guy. “I give it a week after Logan’s born until he pops the question.” She smirked as Tommy walked over. 

He hummed. “I say he does it during the birth.” He grinned at her. “I’ll bet you fifty bucks.” He put out his hand.

She grinned and shook it. “Deal.” She chuckled. “You’re so gonna owe me fifty bucks.”

Moira was walking by. “What are we betting on?” She asked, curious. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with Oliver and Y/N, would it?” She chuckled.

“She started it.” Tommy grinned. “She bet that he’ll propose within a week of Logan being born. I said while she has him.” He explained. 

She nodded. “I give it before she even goes into labor.” She said easily, not mentioning that she’d given Oliver the same ring his father had proposed with. She’d had it tucked away, safe, since the day Robert Queen was declared dead.

“Want in on the money?” Tommy chuckled. “Only fifty bucks.” He held out his hand.

She smirked. “Alright.” She shook his hand much to Thea’s surprise. Turning, she took her daughter’s hand, as well. “Now we shall wait and see.” She smiled.

"We wait." Thea nodded.

* * *

Oliver got under the covers with you once he was showered off and gently rubbed your arm. You instantly cuddled into him out of habit, making him smile. He held you close, enjoying the moment before he had to wake you to eat something. Lately, if you didn’t eat something now and then, you got nauseous. He had found some specialty popcorn as it was part of your latest craving and hoped you enjoy it for dessert. You’d had your share of snow cones earlier in the day. He promised you could bring it home until you weren’t craving it anymore. 

Logan began kicking against Oliver’s side, letting him know that you’d be awake soon. He was Oliver’s tiny alarm clock lately, when he slept at your place. He’d started sleeping some nights away, and some nights as Arrow. It was becoming routine. 

You nuzzled to his neck as you slowly woke. “Mm, smell good.” You inhaled. You wrapped your arm around him.

He chuckled and rubbed your back. “Glad I showered.” He smiled. “Good nap? Seems like it refreshed Logan.” His hand moved to your bump. 

“Very needed.” You nodded, kissing his jaw. Recently, every time you woke up you were becoming more frisky with him. It just felt right, but were still nervous about...more. You knew it was a huge step to take it all the way. You hoped to get there one day. No man would wait forever. Especially someone who was used to it frequently. Pushing it from your mind, you focused on how much you enjoyed cuddling him.

He played with your hair. “Was thinking about grilled cheese for dinner?” He offered. “And fries?” 

“Homemade?” You said excitedly. "Because that sounds amazing "

“Anything for my love.” He smiled. "I'm sure the kids would like that, too."

You nodded. “I think they would.” You rubbed his chest. "I was thinking tonight, about sitting out by the pool? Dipping my feet in?"

He nodded. “I think that would be relaxing.” He smiled. "Help you sleep tonight." He squeezed you. 

“Can’t wait.” You grinned. 

* * *

Before you knew it, it was just days before your trip. You were finishing up packing excitedly. Laurel and Tommy were coming to watch the kids for a few days. School would be starting up the Monday after you got back, so you’d made sure to finish up getting everything set before you left. Things would happen quickly once you got back you were sure. School, double checking you had everything for Logan, and actually having him.

Oliver was still at work but was planning on bringing dinner over. You were just about 37 weeks, and your feet were killing you by the end of the day. It was coming up on the feeling rough stage. You'd warned him you may get emotional, or snippy. And you were sorry. He was of course okay with that. 

Sitting on the couch, you were watching a movie as the kids played, when Oliver walked on. “Hi, Oliver!” Maggie beamed. 

“Hey, guys.” He winked at you. “Look comfy.” He leaned down to give you a kiss. “I got Chinese tonight.”

“Sounds amazing.” You beamed at him. “Alright, kids, let’s go help set the table.” 

“Stay. We’ll do it.” Oliver told you, going to set the food down as the kids rushed after him. “You’re growing a human, you work hard enough.” He called back, making you chuckle.

“Especially one as active as him.” You giggled. “He’s been moving up a storm today!”

“Not hurting you though?” He asked. 

You managed to get up to go join them. “No, not really. I mean, he did kick pretty hard earlier that it looked like he would escape...but nah.” 

He came to hug you. “Hopefully we can get him to rest a little.” He rubbed your back, chuckling when he felt Logan move. “Hi.” He crouched to kiss your tummy. "I can't wait to meet you, but you should let mommy rest, buddy." 

You ran a hand through his hair with a loving smile. "He's lucky to have you. We all are."

He smiled up at you. “I’m the lucky one.” He stood up, pecking your lips before pulling out a chair for you.

You smiled and sat, beginning to unpack the takeout containers. "Looking forward to this weekend, guys?" 

“Yeah! Laurel makes the best tea parties!” Maggie smiled. "And she makes my nails really extra pretty."

You chuckled. “That’s a good reason to be excited then.” You started to serve the kids. "What about you, Clay?" 

He nodded quickly. “I always beat Tommy at my games.” He grinned. “He sucks.” He laughed.

“Ha! I knew he did.” Oliver snorted. “He tried to tell me he was awesome.” 

Clay shook his head. “He pretends he’s helping me but he’s just bad.” He told him. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings, so I just play along.” He shrugged. 

Oliver had to stop what he was doing to laugh properly. “I can see that.” He managed after a minute, only to laugh harder when Maggie burst into giggles.

You shook your head, laughing softly. “No one tell him.” You teased. “Alright, let’s eat!”

* * *

You were reading one of your magazines while Oliver was reading Maggie to sleep in the next room. You could hear them now and then, smiling. You eyed a picture in your magazine, wondering when you’d be able to wear lingerie for Oliver. Probably months down the line now. Even then, even if you  _ could _ , would you have the confidence for that? You swallowed at the thought. Shutting it, you tossed it to the side. 

You thought about your relationship with Oliver. Lately you had began feeling guilty from keeping him away from sex. You were used to it. Him? As far as you knew, he hadn't slept with anyone in at least 8 months. How was that fair? You looked down at your body for a moment and sighed. It would still be a few months at least. You teared up slightly.

“We at least made it to the end before she passed out.” Oliver told you as he came in. He sat next to you. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. 

You shrugged a shoulder. “Just hormones. I think.” You wiped under your eyes. 

He softened and rubbed your bump softly. “Logan making mommy cry?” He kissed your shoulder, putting an arm around you.

“Do you miss sex?” You asked him suddenly. Your voice cracked as you asked it. 

“What?” He asked, looking at you. “Where’d that come from?” He furrowed his brows, confused. "Did I do something?" 

You sighed, holding up the magazine. "I was looking at this, and came across a picture…" You started.

“Okay…” He said. 

“And it was of lingerie and I just don’t think I’d be confident enough to do that even months from now.” You continued. “So I started feeling guilty.” You explained, shrugging your shoulder. 

He searched your eyes. “You’re feeling guilty for not sleeping with me?” He asked. 

You nodded, sniffing. "I do."

“...Did I do something to make you feel that way?” He asked. "Did I say something? Did someone else?" 

“No. I just know…” You couldn’t backtrack. “I just know you were used to it until me.” You picked a piece of lint off your pants. "And that's not fair for you."

He frowned and didn’t really know how to feel about that. "Oh." He said softly. 

“And...and I want to!” You quickly told him. “I’m just nervous.” You admitted shyly. Your cheeks were a bright red. 

He nodded. “Because it’s been a while, or…?” He asked, wanting to understand.

You nodded. "Like, at least a couple years." You said honestly. "And you're  _ perfect. _ Me...not so much." 

He sagged. “You’re perfect. So perfect.” He sighed, making you look at him. “I’m willing to wait forever for you and you shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” He offered his hand that had been rubbing your bump. “Sex is great, but it isn’t the most important thing in the world.”


End file.
